Update:Patch Notes (16 February 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week's update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: * The position of the Hearts of Ice interface in Treasure Hunter has been adjusted. * The black-out box when there are no more Treasure Hunter keys usable no longer overlaps the top of the interface. * The character models for Damis and Dessous in Desert Treasure and Dominion Tower have been updated, as has the Desert Treasure boss icon in Dominion Tower. * Some floating torches in the Rise of the Six caverns have been brought back down to earth. * Some skeletons no longer shoot rocks out of their bows. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: * Demon Flash Mobs will now spawn hourly instead of every 2 hours. * Players will no longer receive rewards from a Demon Flash Mob boss if they join the fight especially late. * Demon Flash Mob bosses will now deal less damage to familiars. * New adventurers spawned using an adventurer's re-roll ability will now spawn inside a Player-Owned Port without needing to leave and re-enter. * A patron will no longer get stuck in a wine rack during the Last Orders random event in a Player-Owned Port. * The default recipe selected in the Make-X interface now works correctly for fire and moss titan familiars. * Gnome Restaurant recipes are now created using the standard Make-X interface. * The Party Room knights will now dance on the table, as they should. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: * Updated the quest start screen of Fairy Tale Part I and Underground Pass to reflect combat level calculation changes. * Players will now only be able to gain the 'Beast Mode' accolade on complexity level 6. * The 'Expensive Range' Task now correctly states all requirements needed to complete it. * It is no longer possible to complete the Flash Powder Factory challenge when leaving early. * Players will no longer complete a lucky challenge when their ship requires repair after a voyage. Other: * The 'membership required' popup message near the Mage Training Arena has been corrected. * NPC mages - including infernal mages - now deal slightly more damage. * Players will no longer receive a message about having completed all Hard mode Dungeoneering floors with only 59 floors completed. * Unticking a familiar override with a familiar already out will now correctly remove the customisation. * Players can now obtain elite black armour from elite Black Knights. * Logging into a free world will now automatically dismiss members-only pets. * A typo with the attuned ectoplasmator – previously displayed when used alongside a demon-horn necklace – has been fixed. * A typo on the Worn Equipment interface has been fixed. * A typo on the Sign of the Porter interface has been fixed. * Jungle Potion has been removed from the Woodcutting skill guide requirements for teak and mahogany trees, as it is no longer relevant. * Farmer payments for elder trees are now shown in the Farming skill guide. * Players can no longer teleport while sitting in the Throne of Fame. * Blocking has been added to a missing tile in the gnome maze. * The Latest Content banner in the lobby will now cycle between banners every 15 seconds instead of every 30 seconds. * An incorrect reference to re-obtaining war priest armour has been corrected. * Cooldowns in the ability book will now display correctly. * Players can no longer attack Vorago during the 'Bring me down' phase. * Spiritual warriors, mages and rangers no longer count towards automaton slayer tasks. Ninja Fixes: * Yew and magic trees' models have been updated, at the various growth stages for Farming. * Abilities will no longer trigger while the player is too far away from the target. * The mirror shield is now hybrid-class. * The money pouch will no longer show 0 coins under certain circumstances when there are coins in the pouch. * Players can now deactivate unused Motherlode Maw enhancers to make them stack in the bank and activate them whenever needed them for no cost. * Juju hunter and plant cure vials can now also be thrown away when empty, if the 'throw away vials' option is toggled on via Bob Barter. * Prifddinas pickpocketing has been rebalanced to be more profitable: ** There is now a greater chance of receiving items – including three times the chance to get charms from Amlodd elves. ** Some less-valuable rewards – such as cups of tea – have been removed. ** More items are now given in noted form.